Nicholas Guest
Nicholas Guest (born May 5, 1951 in New York City, New York, U.S.) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Animaniacs (1993) - Paul (ep31) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1994) - Thug (ep80) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) - Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz, The Question *Batman Beyond (2000) - Jack (ep40) *Ben 10 (2006) - Clancy (ep12) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010) - Guest (ep9), Simons (ep9), Worker (ep9) *Ben & Izzy (2008) - Copernicus *Disney Handy Manny (2007) - Oleg (ep29) *Godzilla: The Series (1999-2000) - Chad Gordon *Jackie Chan Adventures (2002) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2003) - Doctor (ep31) *Justice League: Unlimited (2005) - Dino Trooper (ep29) *Static Shock (2004) - Scientist (ep45) *Super Friends (1983) - Additional Voices *The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (1992) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1993) - Additional Voices *The Mummy: The Animated Series (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *The Zeta Project (2002) - Jacobs (ep26) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic (2010) - Demon Priest, ADR Walla Group *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Additional Voices *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Open Season 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Additional Voices *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) - Hyp's Father 'Movies' *Astro Boy (2009) - French Waiter Robot, ADR Loop Group *Barnyard (2006) - Additional Voices *Big Hero 6 (2014) - Additional Voices *Fly Me to the Moon (2008) - Fly Buddy#1, ADR Loop Group *Frozen (2013) - Additional Voices *Home (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - Additional Voices *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - French Peasant *Over the Hedge (2006) - Additional Voices *ParaNorman (2012) - Hippie Ghost, Mobster Ghost *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) - Flight Attendant *Rango (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Rio (2011) - Additional Voices *Shrek (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - ADR Loop Group *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) - ADR Loop Group *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The Road to El Dorado (2000) - ADR Loop Group *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices *Turbo (2013) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Rachid *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Additional Voices *The Wind Rises (2014) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Winning London (2001) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *3:10 to Yuma (2007) - Additional Voices *47 Ronin (2013) - Additional Voices *A Good Year (2006) - Additional Voices *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (2012) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Four (2015) - Additional Voices *Marmaduke (2010) - Additional Voices *Meet the Fockers (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Monte Carlo (2011) - Additional Voices *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Nim's Island (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Racing Stripes (2005) - Additional Voices *The Hunger Games (2012) - ADR Loop Group *The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The Omen (2006) - Additional Voices *The Story of Us (1999) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Operation Condor (1997) - ADR Walla Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Area-51 (2005) - Additional Voices *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (2007) - Clancy *Blood Omen 2 (2002) - Marcus, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Finest Hour (2004) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: World at War (2008) - Russian Voice Over *Captain America: Super Soldier (2011) - Hydra *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars 2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Doom³: BFG Edition (2012) - Nasir H. Adil *GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004) - Additional Voices *Ground Control (2000) - "M", Additional Voices *Ground Control: Dark Conspiracy (2000) - Additional Voices *Gun (2005) - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor: Allied Assault (2002) - Additional Voices *Predator: Concrete Jungle (2005) - Additional Voices *Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy (2008) - Additional Voices *SWAT 4 (2005) - Gary Altman, Hadeon Koshka, Highground *SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate (2006) - Male Bulgarian 2, Sierra High-Ground *Shellshock: Nam '67 (2004) - Pilots, Prisoners, Salter, US Soldiers *Star Trek: Armada II (2001) - Additional Voices *Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) - Additional Voices *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape From Butcher Bay (2004) - Gray, Gulag, Napoleon, Pixie, Shivers *The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction (2005) - Additional Voices *Titanfall 2 (2016) - General Marder *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Additional Voices *Universe at War: Earth Assault (2007) - Hierarchy Comm Officer, Masari Conqueror, Masari Disciple 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Windalf Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (108) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1983-2017. Category:American Voice Actors